Hate Can Take A Life
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Jet and Starr fight over the control box but when Jet lets a secret slip, Starr claims she hates him. And the outcome of the settlement is something Jet never wanted. Makes references to Kingdom Hearts a lot. Rated for Blood.


**Hate Can Take A Life**

**Prologue**

It has been five months since our heroes came to live here on Earth. With the Chaos Emeralds now scattered, it seems that Sonic and his friends may never return home, so they try to make the best of their new location. How strange life has been, with most of the Sonic Team living under one roof, provided by the kind-hearted Chris Thorndyke.

In that one mansion lived Chris, the butler Mr. Tanaka, the maid Ella, and his caring and adventurous grandfather, Chuck. Only those five months ago did Chris discover the beings from the unknown planet. There was the Chaotix group, including Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon. There were the Chao, Cream's companion Cheese, Sonic's full-grown neutral Chao known as, Chaoia, Tails' hero Chao Chaoina, and Chaoia and Chaoina's son Chaoy, who was a dark Chao that belonged to Shadow. The once infamous group of five known as the Babylon Rogues, with Jet the Hawk as their leader, his long-lost sister Starr the Toucan at his side, the mecha mechanic Wave the Swallow, the muscle of the group Storm the Albatross, and Windy the Falcon, the Princess in hiding. There was also Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Bean the Dynamite, and Rouge the Bat. But the one whom Chris favored most was the most well-known of them all, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chris loved to watch Sonic run at high-speed and defeat the most terrifying robots like it was nothing. However to Chris' disappointment, Eggman had not made a single attempt to attack since Chris had first encountered Super Sonic, and so Sonic spent a majority of the time on the run. There was something different about him, possibly that he was braver or more heroic than the others.

However, Chris did not dislike any of the others. They were all a family to him. They all had special, individual qualities that made them like no other. And when Chris' parents let him down, he always had his friends.

As I was saying before though, it was interesting to have them all under the same roof, because there were constant arguments because of the way they contrasted against each other. But the one we are about to discuss, was by far the most horrifying argument of all, between the two most unlikely individuals.

"Yeah well, yo momma's so dumb, she sat on the TV and watched the couch!" Starr snapped at the Wave. Wave stiffened as Tails, Knuckles, Windy, and Cream "ooh"ed and laughed.

"Well, yo brotha's so dumb he says 'no way I'm gonna lose' on Time Attacks," Wave shot back. Tails and Knuckles laughed until they fell off the sofa, Cream giggled, and Windy folded her arms and gave an exasperated sigh. Starr merely shrugged.

"'Tis true," she admitted, "Yeah well, yo momma's so poor, her bologna's got no first name." Windy fell out of her seat laughing. Wave shook her head. Chris walked in the room here.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked Tails.

"Starr and Wave are having a contest to see who can diss the other worse," he explained. Chris watched Starr diss Wave's mom and Wave diss Jet.

"And why are they doing that?" Chris asked, not understanding the thrill in the game. Tails shrugged.

"Face it, we're out of ideas to occupy ourselves while you're at school, Chris," he muttered.

"Well, I'm just worried someone's going to get hurt emotionally," Chris explained.

"Oh yeah?" Wave hissed as Starr grinned victoriously, "Yo momma's beak's so big, she hangs coats on it." Starr's smile faded and turned rather stern. "What?" Wave asked. Windy coughed.

"She's a toucan, you idiot!" she coughed. Starr turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs.

"Aw, c'mon, Starr, I didn't mean it!" Wave called to her. Starr stopped and turned around to zing her but as she turned, her beak smacked a nearby vase off a table and sent it crashing to the ground. Starr froze in shock. Wave tried hard to hold back a snicker but Starr saw a small smile. Starr put her hands up to her beak and continued climbing the stairs. She was going to see if her brother was around. Whenever Starr was feeling down, Jet would be a sense of comfort for her. She reached Jet's room and rapped her knuckles against the door gently.

"Come in," Jet's voice called. Starr slowly opened the door and saw her brother lying on the bed on his stomach with a clear blue box in his right hand. "Oh, hey, come on in, Starr," he said with a slight smile on his face. Starr opened the door the rest of the way, closed the door behind her, and walked to his bedside. "Whatcha need, sis?" he asked her as he noticed the certain unhappy look on her face.

"Can I sit up here with you for awhile?" Starr asked quietly. Jet looked surprised.

"Sure," he said moving over so that Starr could lie next to him. He very badly wanted to ask her what was wrong but if she wasn't telling him then she probably didn't want it to be his concern. Starr sat next to Jet. She ran her fingers across the side of her beak, then held one hand at the tip of her beak and tried to see how long it was. Jet found this slightly distracting.

"Jet…?" Starr finally said. Jet looked over to her. "Do I have a big beak?" she asked. Jet stared at her.

"Starr… you are a toucan… toucans have larger beaks than falcons, hawks, albatrosses, and swallows. Don't worry about it," he told her and went back to studying his box. Starr sat quietly for a few moments but wasn't entirely convinced.

"Well I AM part hawk so my beak is smaller than the average toucan's right?"

"Well then that's good," Jet said and returned to his box. Starr thought Jet was going to talk more than this and he'd be more sympathetic. The silence was rather annoying. So, she too lied on her stomach like Jet and looked at the box curiously. How could watching a silly little box regale anyone? Her eyes shifted from the box to Jet and back to the box.

"You having fun?" she asked him finally.

"I guess," Jet replied simply without sparing her a glance. Starr huffed a sigh of irritation. Was the box really more interesting than his own sister? Starr stared at the box again. It had markings on it and a glowing light in the center. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She wondered if it came from this planet.

"Where'd you find that?" she asked. Jet looked over to her.

"Dad gave it to me after you left," he said quietly, "This is the key to Babylon Garden."

"Oh," Starr said guiltily. So the box WAS rather spectacular. She'd heard some about it, but she didn't remember a lot about it. Starr only knew that it took seven Chaos Emeralds to activate it and it had been passed down from generations, but the rest was a blur.

"That's it? Really?" she asked. Jet smiled and nodded.

"It's like a memory to me," he told her, "Of everything before you were banished." Starr blushed and rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Can I see it?" she asked holding out her hand. Jet's smile slowly faded and his eyes shifted in the other direction.

"Uhh…" he stuttered nervously, "No." Starr blinked in surprise.

"'No?' Why not?" she asked.

"Look, you wouldn't understand," he replied.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Starr asked getting a little impatient.

"Starr, I'm older and smarter than you, I don't think it's a good idea to let you know!" Jet said, his voice slightly rising. Starr sat up quickly.

"Alright, LISTEN YOU JERK!" she shouted, "JUST BECAUSE I'M ONLY YOUNGER BY THREE MINUTES DOES NOT MAKE ME ANY LESS INTELLIGENT THAN YOU! WHAT'S PI EQUAL?"

"This question is highly irrelevant, but it's 3.14," he hissed.

"No, it's 3.14159265 etc. to be exact!" she snapped, "HAH!" Jet stiffened.

"Yeah, you're a living calculator, so what?" he muttered. Starr became enraged and whipped out her boomerang.

"So THIS!" she shrieked and flung her weapon. Jet ducked and it missed him.

"Ha, nice throw, oh Supreme Boomerang-thrower," he snickered. Starr smiled roguishly. Jet looked at her worriedly, and before he could move, the boomerang turned in the air, came back and whipped him in the back of the head.

"You know what they say," Starr smiled as the boomerang rested in her palm, "What goes around, comes around, it's called the boomerang effect, kinda self-explanatory don'tcha think?" Jet rose to his feet slowly and held his head painfully.

"JEEZ!" he yelled, "THAT HURT!" Starr folded her arms.

"Oh, what are going to do?" she asked, "Run home to Mom crying?"

"NO!" he yelled louder, pushing a shocked Starr back a little, "MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE! AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO CRY! I WOULDN'T CRY OVER YOU IN A MILLION YEARS!" Starr's eyes filled with tears and she took a step away from him as her breath shuddered. Jet panted but as soon as he realized what he had said to her he gasped.

"Oh, gosh…" he whispered, "Starr, wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" He walked over to his crying sister and put his arms around her but she immediately jerked away and struck him across the face.

"JET I HATE YOU! GO DECAY IN A MARSH!" Starr sobbed and ran downstairs. Jet stood still and shocked.

"Starr…" he started but sighed and hung his head, "What have I done?"

Meanwhile Sonic, Chris, and I were playing Sonic Riders and mostly arguing because I refused to let Chris play Jet and Sonic was getting offended because nobody wanted to play him (sorry Sonic…) Starr ran past us with her Extreme Gear in her hands and tears dripping off the ends of her beak.

"Starr? What's wrong?" Chris asked her. Starr didn't answer him, she just jumped on her Gear and flew off. Jet ran in the room after her.

"Guys, did you see where Starr went?" Sonic and Chris pointed at the door, I pointed at the ceiling fan. Sonic-Boom dragged me out allowing Chris to play  
Jet… lucky dog… Jet sighed.

"What's up?" Sonic asked him. Jet looked at him guiltily.

"Our parents are dead," he explained, "They've been dead for awhile and she just found out while I was yelling at her…"

"Oh, man… I'm sorry for the both of you… I hope you guys make up," Chris said.

"Or out…" Landon the Monkey grinned, and then I smacked him and pulled him out because he made another early debut… and because he's suggesting that a brother and a sister should-

"I feel horrible…" Jet interrupted, "She hates me now…"

"She does not!" Sonic said trying to sugarcoat the subject.

"Oh, these were her EXACT words, 'JET I HATE YOU! GO DECAY IN A MARSH!'" Jet quoted. Sonic ran out of optimism.

That night, the front door opened and Starr walked in quietly. Jet came downstairs and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back," he said holding his arms out. Starr brushed past him, punching him in the wing (aka arm…)

"Starr…" Jet growled, "Why do you have to be like that? I said I was sorry." Starr whirled around and gave him an ice cold stare.

"Sorry?" she hissed, "SORRY? AFTER KEEPING IT FROM ME THAT OUR OWN PARENTS ARE DEAD AND WE'VE BECOME ORPHANS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'SORRY?' AND WHAT'S WORSE YOU DON'T EVEN APOLOGIZE FOR SAYING YOU'D NEVER CRY FOR ME! NOT EVEN IF I DIED?" Jet was overflowing with bottled up rage that he began to start yelling too.

"NO! NOT EVEN THEN!" he snarled, "I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DEAD DIDN'T I? SO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT WOULD YOU!"

"GIVE YOU CREDIT? FOR SCREAMING HATEFUL WORDS AT ME?"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! YOU SAID YOU HATED ME AND WISHED I'D DECAY IN A MARSH!"

"WELL YOU STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!" And then they started a more violent fight than just a brother-sister fight. Jet had Starr face down on the ground and was holding her hands behind her back.

"Let me go!" Starr struggled. Jet shook his head.

"Fat chance!" he hollered. Starr sighed and kicked him in… well… she kicked him.

"Ow!" Jet said rubbing his shin… what? Where did you think she kicked him? Then Starr attacked him by jumping from behind and started smacking her beak on his head like a woodpecker. Hey… Bean does that too except he's a duck… heh, like cousin like cousin…

"OW OW OW OW! HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! GET OFF!" Jet yelled.

"NO! YOU STARTED IT!" Starr said between smacks.

"YOU STARTED IT!" Jet screamed.

"AND I'M ENDING IT!" Chuck yelled prying the two apart. Starr was still trying to peck Jet and Jet was trying to smack Starr but Chuck was stronger.

"We need to separate you two," Sonic concluded. Tails pulled out a roll of tape and put a long strip on the floor.

"Jet, that's your half and Starr that's yours now don't cross that stupid line!" he grouched. Then he, Sonic and Chuck left, leaving Jet and Starr alone with their tape. Jet looked over his shoulder at his sister, who had her back to him and wasn't even sparing a glance.

"Hey, Starr," Jet grinned. Starr glanced coldly at him. Jet turned her way, stuck his tongue out, and pulled down his under eyelid. "You really do have a big beak! And you can't touch me!" he teased. Starr smiled roguishly and turned around.

"Wanna bet?" she cackled. Then, without moving her feet past the line, she bit him hard on the arm and didn't let go. Jet screamed for help until Chris came in and had to pry Starr's beak off Jet's wing. From there he sent Starr, who's beak was aching most unpleasantly from pecking Jet on the head, to another room and sent Jet to see Windy, who could help him from where Starr's beak tore skin.

Jet walked up to Windy's room and knocked with his uninjured hand. Windy answered the door and gasped a little when she saw Jet's gash.

"Jet! What happened?" she gasped.

"Starr's beak…" he said sourly.

"I'm intrigued her beak could do that…" Windy hissed sarcastically.

"It DID!" Jet snapped. Windy held her hands up.

"Okay, okay, let's just get you patched up," she said suavely. She took Jet's hand and sat him down on her bed. Then she went to her dresser and pulled a first-aid kit out and sat beside him. "How'd she do this?" Windy asked. Jet rolled his eyes.

"She's mad at me," he explained, "We got in a fight… verbal and physical- OW! Hey!" he yelped as Windy put rubbing alcohol on his cut. Windy gave him an apologetic look. Jet sighed. "Sorry," he apologized, "It's just that I'm so mad at her, I tried saying sorry, but nothing seems to make her happy." Windy finished putting on a bandage and sat thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should avoid her for awhile, let her come to you," she said finally.

"Let her come to me and break my neck?" Jet snapped. Windy frowned.

"Stop snapping at me! It's not my fault she's mad at you!" she yelled. Jet looked startled. Windy sighed and stroked her feathers back. "Sorry-" she started.

"No, I'm sorry," Jet interrupted, " I shouldn't take it out on you." Windy sighed and put her arms around Jet and rested her head lightly on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she assured him, "Starr's going to forgive you." Jet smiled weakly and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, Windy," he whispered. Windy blushed and smiled back.

Meanwhile, Starr was in her own room, holding her beak painfully and trying to hold back tears at the same time. There was a knock on the door and Vector came in the room.

"Hey, Starr, you okay?" he asked quietly. Starr exploded into tears, ran to Vector and threw her arms around him.

"It hurts!" she sobbed, "It hurts really bad!" Vector put his arms around her comfortingly.

"Your beak?" he asked confusedly. Starr sobbed harder.

"No," she cried, "the truth."

"Why? What did Jet tell you?" Vector asked.

"He told me our parents dead!" Starr bawled, "Actually he screamed it at me, I was kind of picking on him and then he yelled at me and it slipped out!

"Wow…" awed a very surprised Vector, "Gosh I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he held her closer.

"I didn't want to be mean to him!" Starr continued, "But he didn't exactly leave me a choice!"

"I know how you feel," Vector said. Starr glanced up at him. "Well, Charmy's like a little brother to me, and we got in a really bad fight once, and I felt really bad about being so mean to him. But it worked out in the end. And hey, who knows, maybe it'll be better by tomorrow!" he encouraged her. Starr became quiet. She thought about it for awhile, sniffling occasionally.

"You might be wrong…" she sighed sadly, "Jet probably hates me worse than spit… he told me he wouldn't cry over me, not even if I died."

Vector shook his head, "You know, we guys say things like that because we don't think it would happen soon. And it's like you said, Jet was mad and sometimes he says things he doesn't mean, just don't let them get to you." Starr became quiet again. She rubbed her beak again.

"My beak still hurts…" she mumbled miserably. Vector smiled sympathetically and stroked her beak gently. Starr smiled sheepishly and gave him a quick kiss. Vector gave her a kiss and hugged her again.

"Things will change, Starr, you'll see," he told her. Starr nodded.

The next morning, Jet rose from his sleep. He didn't sleep well actually, too much on his mind about Starr. As he walked down the stairs he saw his sister already down there. He strutted past her without a single greeting. Starr returned the favor. They sat quietly at opposite ends of the room taking occasional quick glances at each other. Finally after about twenty minutes Jet couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"So…" he sighed. Starr looked his way, waiting for him to apologize about the crying. "You going to apologize about yesterday?" Jet asked her motioning to his wing. Starr's sore jaw dropped.

"ME?" she yelled, "WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Jet put his hand to his chest.

"What ABOUT me?" he hissed. Starr laughed sarcastically.

"You're funny! What about the time when, oh say you said you wouldn't cry over me?" Jet stood up.

"I'm a guy, Starr! We don't have tear-ducts!" he barked.

"You do too! You cried when you were little and I left! I remember your tears! They ran down my face! I know-," Starr began. Jet started yelling louder.

"LOOK WOULD YOU JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT JUST MAYBE I DON'T CRY? I HAVEN'T CRIED SINCE YOU LEFT! DAD GAVE ME THE BOX AND I NEVER CRIED AGAIN!" Starr gave and exasperated sigh.

"YOU DIDN'T WORRY ABOUT ME AT ALL? FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD'VE BEEN DEAD AND YOU HAD A BOX TO KEEP YOU COMPANY? THAT'S PRETTY **(bleep)** IMPRESSIVE CONSIDERING I HAD THREE FRIENDS!" she yelled.

"STARR, I HAD WAVE, STORM, AND FOR AWHILE VORTEX **(copyright JLAY)** AND MOM WOULDN'T LIKE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT!" Jet spat.

"WHAT WOULD IT MATTER? SHE'S DEAD!" Starr screamed and stormed (ha ha…) off crying silently. She shoved past Windy and Vector who had been woken up from the screaming, and were now standing with their jaws dropped and wondering what was to become of these poor siblings.

Starr went to her room, slammed the door as hard as possible, and threw herself on her bed.

"Jet, why?" she sobbed, "Why…?"

"What was that?" Amy groaned as she woke up with a start. Sonic went to check on Amy.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What was that sound?" she asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Starr slammed her door, she's raging with fury," he said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Last night after you were asleep, Starr and Jet got into a fight," he explained painfully, "they basically hate each other right now."

"Oh no!" Amy gasped, "what happened?"

"Regardless of all the questions you're asking me," Sonic hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll tell you anyway. Jet and Starr were fighting over that little box and Jet ended up telling Starr that their parents are dead and he wouldn't cry over her if she were dead. And now the more they insult each other the more arguments grow." Amy growled and pulled her hammer out.

"Okay, that's it! COME HERE, HAWK!" she yelled bouncing out of bed.

She ran downstairs and bashed Jet over the head. When he didn't respond she hit him again and then realized she was smashing empty-headed Storm which was a waste of energy on her part…

"Do that again!" Storm grinned clapping his hands together.

"Amy don't," Sonic said coming down, "This is between Jet and Starr." Amy painstakingly nodded.

That night, Starr came out of her room finally and went downstairs. Everyone had gone to bed… or so she thought.

"Oh, you're up…" Jet scowled. Starr whirled around almost in a heart attack. When she saw Jet she just frowned and ignored him. She continued pulling a book from the shelf and sat down to read it. Jet grabbed a book and sat next to her. Starr looked up from her book, though not at her brother, and scooted away from him. Jet sighed in disappointment. He scooted closer to Starr and rested his head on her shoulder the way she used to when they weren't fighting. Starr looked up again, slammed her book shut, said, "It's only cute when girls do that to guys," and then whapped him in the face with the book.

"OW! MY BEAK'S BLEEDING NOW!" Jet yelped. Starr shrugged, nudging Jet off her shoulder.

"I'm not crying over you," Starr quoted and went back to her book. Jet gaped at her.

"Okay now you've gone too far," he hissed wiping blood away from his nostrils. Starr smiled roguishly and whipped out her boomerang.

"Bring it on big brother," she cackled. Jet blinked as he stared at her… different looking weapon.

"Starr… you…" Jet stuttered as he noticed his feathers weren't on the corner of her boomerang. Starr looked at him with impatient eyes.

"What?" she hissed, "Took your feathers off? Yeah, they got in the way of my throwing." Jet stared at her unbelievably. Starr raised one eyebrow.

"You ready or what?" she said rudely. Jet snapped out of it and pulled out two Bansho Fans. Suddenly there was a splatting sound. Starr and Jet looked around in confusion before they noticed a familiar flying robot outside their window. He knocked on the window. Jet and Starr shot each other dirty looks and Jet went to open the window. Bokkun jumped in and cackled. Jet and Starr shushed him for being noisy at 4:43 A.M. Bokkun nodded and cackled quietly.

"I've got a message from Dr. Eggman!" he whispered.

"Let the bomb explode on Jet! Or so help me, I'll eat you!" Starr hissed.

"Okaaay…" Bokkun said. "Here." And he clicked a button. The TV he held turned on and fizzed revealing Eggman, the fat lard himself, the smexy human… wait… WHO WROTE THAT?

"_I wrote that," Eggman grinned, "anyway, I was curious, of all the siblings, why you? You get along so well…"_

"Yeah well you can't get along with that witch," Jet hissed **(except replacing the "W" in "Witch" with a "B.")** Starr, Bokkun, and Eggman all gave Jet shocked looks but ignored it afterwards.

"_You know," Eggman said, "I think I see the problem here, you two are fighting over the key of Babylon Garden, correct?"_

Jet and Starr exchanged confused looks.

"Um…" Jet started.

"Not really," Starr finished, "Mostly cuz he's being a heartless-" (Sora busts through open window with Keyblade alongside by Goofy and Donald… sorry…) "-jerk!"

"And she's being a heartless-" (Sora perks up and arms himself with broccoli **(thanks KH Chronicles 1.2)** "-witch!" Jet hissed. **(He again didn't say "Witch".)**

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Starr yelled as he finished the word a second time.

"MAKE ME!" Jet snapped. But just as they went to fight, Bokkun blew a referee whistle.

"Whoa! Time out, guys!" he barked. Jet and Starr, who were surprised he had a shiny whistle with him, sat down quietly.

"_Gracious me," Eggman stammered, "this is more serious than I thought. Look, I have a plan, I'm going to hold a one lap race in Metal City tomorrow, just for you two, only you can enter, the winner determines the one the box belongs to and if that wasn't enough, who ever loses has to apologize, so how 'bout it?"_

Jet thought about it.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"_Nothing!" he insisted, "I just want to help you two get back together. I think of us as best pals!"_

Starr let out a laugh and then covered her beak, "sorry," she giggled.

Jet thought some more.

"Okay," he decided. Starr agreed.

_Eggman grinned, "So let me have the box and I'll give it to the winner tomorrow."_

Jet hesitated and pulled the glowing box out. He started to hand it to Bokkun but jerked it away.

"Under one condition!" Jet started, "You have to keep your word, no one else can enter, this is just between me and her-"

"'Her and me,'" Starr corrected him.

"ME AND HER!" snapped an impatient Jet, "Got it?"

_Eggman grinned. _

"_You have my word…" he laughed._

Jet nodded and handed Bokkun the box. Bokkun grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" he chirped and flew off cackling. Jet looked at Starr, whose expression was most horrified, and snorted.

"You ready to do this?" he asked her. Starr looked at him and frowned.

"Lookin' forward to it," she snarled.

"That's my line…" yawned a sleepy Storm.

As Starr went to bed she worried about the upcoming race in a few hours. Jet was surely going to beat her as the "Legendary Wind Master." After all she'd only learned a few tricks from him. Starr fell asleep crying.

Jet sat awake in his own bed, worrying about the race as well. Starr was hurting him a lot lately, so what if she pulled something REALLY evil? Or what if she was more skilled? She had been all over the world learning techniques from over the globe while he only learned his from his tribe. What kind of tricks could she pull? Jet fell asleep in discomfort.

The next morning, Starr awoke early and put on racing Gear and her goggles. Then she took her Extreme Gear "Rainbow." She stared at her reflection in it's shine.

"I'm scared…" she whispered, "I don't want to lose…" and then she paused. Then she closed her eyes and shed a single tear. After a minute or so she opened her eyes, the blue shinning in the light and finished quietly… "…you, Jet…" Starr left her room and noticed the house was empty. "I'm going to apologize," Starr decided, "After all, I shouldn't be like this, enough's enough! He told me sorry anyway…" She went outside and saw only Bean.

"Bean! Where is everybody?" she asked her cousin. Bean looked at her strange.

"Everybody's at the race!" he said, "Jet and your race! Remember? Jet told us about it." Starr's eyebrows raised. "Yeah, Sonic's not happy about it," Bean continued.

"You guys are entering too?" Starr gasped. Bean laughed.

"No way, we're rooting for the only two entries, full support from your cousin you know," he smiled. Starr smiled and hugged him. Then they walked to the race. Once they arrived, Starr saw Jet at the starting line. She raced over on her board and called to him.

"Jet! There's something I want to talk about," she said. Jet ignored her. "Look, Jet. I'm sorry about this week, okay?" she continued. Jet pulled his goggles over his eyes and turned his head away. Starr was becoming upset. "I'm sorry!" she cried, her voice shuddering, "I know how I can be! I was just mad! Please… please forgive me…" Jet stayed in the same position quietly, and then said coldly, "Why? Is it because now I'm a threat? Not a chance…" Starr gaped at him sadly. She flew to him, took his arms and looked him in the eye.

"Jet, listen to me!" she pleaded, "I don't want it to end like this! I don't care if I lose! Dad gave that box to YOU! I don't want it! All I want to have is my brother back!" Jet snorted and pushed her over backwards. Starr gave out a yelp as she hit the cold gravel and cried quietly.

"Then you leave me no choice…" she whispered. Starr picked up her board and held it close to her as she rose to her feet. She felt empty hearted. So Sora had to find a way to restore her heart! (gets smacked with a Keyblade) The countdown to start appeared. Jet and Starr got good running starts. But just as they started to cross the line, Starr shoved Jet over across the floor, knocking him over. Jet growled in frustration as Starr passed the line at an "Unbelievable" time and speed. He jumped up quickly and raced right next to her. He bumped her a little, and Starr lost balance shortly. She bumped him over too when she regained balance.

Up over the race, Eggman cackled as he watched to two.

"Ooh, this is getting ugly!" he laughed, "Let's make it even uglier! Right E-10000G and R?" The two racing robots had been newly improved. Instead of hands, they had laser guns…

Jet and Starr were just then approaching the sharp corner. Suddenly E-100000G and E-100000R rode up beside the two. E-100000G started attempting to hit Jet off his board. He tried to evade him but the E-series robot was too strong. Starr looked to see Jet in trouble. She flew towards him and held her hand out. Jet saw her but just as he was about to grab her hand…

**There was a blood curdling sound of a gun shot.**

E-100000R had rode in front of Starr and shot her. She didn't even scream. She had no time. Jet felt his heart stop as Starr toppled off her board, skipped on the street like a rock on water, and into some bushes. Her blood was scattered across the asphalt. Jet screamed but he heard nothing, everything had gone silent in his ears. He made a sharp U-turn and caused the E-series to crash into each other. Jet toppled off his board as he reached Starr's area. He got a cut and a scrape but he simply wiped the blood away and continued.

Jet tore through the bushes.

_"I can't believe this is happening," _he thought, _"I should've just forgiven her! Now this is happening! Eggman, that traitor... he promised that it was only Starr and my fight! And if I had just told her why she can't touch the box, she'd be-"_

"Oh my God," Jet gasped as he reached his sister. For she was lying on the ground, motionless, surrounded in a few of her sunset feathers. And her beak, feathers, dress, and Gear were patched with blood... "Starr?" he stammered as his voice got high-pitched. He dropped to his knees weakly at her side and turned her over. He shook her limp arm a little. "Little sis?" he stuttered. Starr's eyes didn't open. Jet noticed she had been shot just left of where her heart would be. "Please wake up…" Jet said, as his voice became breathless. His chest was hurting as the anxiety hit him. He removed his hands from her arms and noticed his gloves were smeared with her blood. He ran out of the bushes and screamed as loud as he could for help. The others immediately gasped when they saw Jet with blood on his gloves. They all ran to him and Starr.

"Jet, it's okay," Wave comforted him. Windy gave Jet a hug, but he didn't care, he was going hysterical. Storm wanted to say something but he couldn't bring anything up. Sonic came from out of the bushes and put his hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Is she…?" Windy stammered, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sonic only sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Tails is having a hard time finding a pulse." Windy cried harder into Jet's chest.

"Oh my God!" she cried, "I can't believe I might lose my best friend!" Jet hadn't spoken a word, he was only hugging Windy as hard as he could. Tails came back from the bushes to Jet, Windy, and Vector.

"She's alive," he stated, "but barely. We need to get her home. She's in critical condition." Jet sighed, trying to relax. Vector picked Starr up gently and carried her back.

"Jet?" Windy asked, "Are you going to be okay?" Jet was quiet.

"I'm gonna stay here for awhile…" he whispered. Windy nodded and left. Jet stood silently for a few minutes and remembered that her board was still in the bushes. He shoved past a few branches and picked it up. Then he felt something soft on the bottom. He flipped it over and covered his beak. His feathers were on the bottom of "Rainbow." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why does it have to end like this…?" Suddenly there was a loud cackling. Eggman flew up behind Jet on his little flying machine.

"Aw, did my robot hurt you?" he teased. Jet felt nothing but anger in his heart. MAYBE HE'LL TURN INTO A HEARTLESS! **(hugs Shadow Heartless)** "He's got a bad aim though, everyone's still here…" Eggman went on. Jet's fury overflowed. He whirled around and whipped his Bansho Fans out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Jet screamed, "I SWEAR ON HER LIFE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hold it there, birdbrain," Eggman halted. Jet swung his Bansho Fans anyway. He was merciless at this rate, and this was the man (I think) who may have possibly killed his only family. The leaves whipped Eggman hard across the face, leaving scratch marks. "AAH! STOP IT!" he howled. Jet hit him as hard as his muscles would allow him. Eggman flew off, and in his hurry, he dropped the control box. Jet picked it up and looked at it angrily.

"It's all because of you," he hissed, "I don't understand… how could a stupid thing hold such a curse amongst the banished?" Jet stared at it and then growled throwing it into the street as hard as he could, but it did not shatter, it bounced. So after Jet calmed down he picked it back up and set off back home.

Once he reached home he ran upstairs to see if Starr was in her room. Someone (most likely Ella) had already patched her up. Jet sat next to her bedside.

"Starr?" he said, hoping she'd wake up. But to his disappointment, she didn't do so much as stir. Jet sighed and stroked her hand. Suddenly, Bean came in with tears dripping down his cheeks. Jet turned around and looked at him sympathetically. Bean noticed his tears and wiped them off his cheeks.

"I wasn't crying!" he lied, "I just washed my face, that's all…" Jet looked back at Starr. When he looked back, Bean was gone. Jet thought about what Bean said and then remembered what he had told Starr. He ducked his head in shame. Windy walked past the doorway and saw him with Starr. She slowly walked in and sat beside Jet.

"Hey, you're back," she said quietly. Jet looked at her but did nothing else. Windy made a sympathetic face and gave him a hug. As she left the room she stopped at the doorway as if she were greeting someone. Vector then walked into the room. He hung his head low. Jet looked at him with confusion. Vector noticed Jet's expression.

"I told her things would change…" he sighed, "I never expected them to change like this…" Jet closed his eyes and sighed. As Vector left, Jet rested his head on the bedside and whispered, "Starr, I won't leave you again…" and he fell asleep.

**"_Jet?" Bean said. Jet woke up, he was in his room._**

**"_Where's Starr?" Jet asked. Bean hung his head and shook it. Jet gaped, his sister was dead? _**

**"_It all happened so fast," Bean sighed shedding a tear. Jet wanted to tear himself apart. How could this be?_**

Jet woke up with a start. He looked over at Starr to make sure she was okay. Starr's chest moved up and down, so she was still alive. Jet sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at Starr again and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Starr… and I forgive you," he said quietly, "Please wake up…" Starr still lay motionless. Jet grew upset. "Starr…" Starr didn't respond. "PLEASE wake up!" She didn't. Jet held her hand tightly to his face. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" he pleaded. Starr's head fell to the left limply. Jet couldn't bear it any longer, and for the first time in years, a tear fell from his blue eyes. "Please… please wake up…" he whispered, "Please…"

But all of a sudden, Jet felt a gentle grip on his hand. He looked up and saw Starr's eyes begin to open. "Starr?" he asked. Starr looked over to him and weakly smiled.

"I thought you weren't gonna cry over me…" she said weakly. Jet gave her unbelieving eyes. Starr sat up a little and smiled at Jet. He didn't know what to do or say yet. After a few seconds of shock he single-mindedly threw his arms around Starr and let out every tear he had ever held back, kissing her on the cheek.

"Starr, I'm sorry!" he sobbed. Starr shook her head.

"No, I am…" she whispered. Jet shook his head modestly.

"No…" he wept quietly, "It's not your fault…" Starr smiled, knowing he wasn't going to give up.

"It's okay…" she assured him. Jet kissed her cheek again and held her closer.

"I won't leave you again…" he said again. Starr weakly lifted her scraped arms and gave Jet a gentle hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, bro," she said quietly. Jet opened his eyes briefly and snuggled his tear drenched cheek against hers.

"Right back at you sis…" he smiled. Starr blushed. Tails walked in the room.

"Oh good! You're awake!" he cheered, "Aren't you kind of hurting?" he asked as he noticed how tightly Jet was holding her. Starr shrugged.

"It's not too- OW! That was my wound!- bad," Starr winced. Jet quickly released her.

"I think it's best if you rest awhile," Tails to her. Starr nodded. Tails smiled and left. Jet looked at Starr and smiled, not bothering to wipe his tears away.

"Is it okay if I stay here with you tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure, there's no where to sleep though," she said.

"I can sleep on the floor, I'm used to it," he said modestly. Starr nodded sympathetically and pulled the covers up to her neck. Jet sat with his back against the wall and dozed off. A few hours later he was asleep, however his sister hadn't gone to sleep yet, she was tossing and turning uncomfortably. She had scrapes all over, it was hard to find a comfy position. Finally she sat up (which also hurt because it's like I said, she had scrapes ALL OVER) and stood up. She slowly stepped over to Jet, and sat down next to him. Then she slowly and cautiously rested her head on his shoulder. She found the position more comfortable, and she fell asleep. Jet opened one eye and smiled, then he put his arm around her and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

_**END**_


End file.
